Resident Evil: A Sniper's Path
by Aasmir
Summary: The young BSAA sniper , Piers Nivens, fights along side his captain Chris Redfield to stop bioterrorism. Piers begins to realize that he has much more than respect and loyalty for his captain. The big questions are does his captain feel the same way and can this love survive the horrors of the C-Virus. *I do not own anything that is Resident Evil."
1. Chapter 1: Flight to Marhawa

**Okay well hello everyone, this is my first time really writing in about six years so please let me know how I do and I hope you enjoy. This will be rated M after this chapter, but if you're a resident evil fan then you already knew that.**

 **Also I am truly sorry if things aren't one hundred percent like the game, but I am only using what I know to the best of my knowledge so really hope no one gets mad at me if I make some mistakes on small tidbits of the lore.**

 **Also I do not own any of the characters or lore associated with Resident Evil.**

* * *

The year was 1998 when hell began to crawl its way onto earth. I was only 11 at the time, but we had all heard about the tragedy that happened with Raccoon City. But years later when I joined the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, also known as the BSAA, I was told the truth. A corrupt pharmaceutical company known as umbrella began delving deeply into bio-weapons development and due to its research the viral outbreak that was Raccoon City took the lives of thousands. As a recently new member of the BSAA I have been charged with the responsibilities to ensure things like the Raccoon city incident and the many others to follow it never happen again. On this journey I met Chris Redfield who was responsible for getting me to join the BSAA. He is a living legend among the BSAA, my greatest role model, and later on well I'm not so sure what.

...

The helicopter loomed over the late night skies of an endless sea of trees, blade after blade cutting through the air, as we all sat in silence.

We had gotten an emergency message from Doug Wright about a B.O.W. outbreak at a small remote academy known as Marhawa. Higher ups decided that Chris Redfield would lead this mission along with Merah Biji and myself, Piers Nivans, to invesitage and and eliminate the threat. As soon as possible, we are to locate Doctor Wright and any other survivors to evacuate. Other then that it is shoot to kill when it comes to any terrorist threats and B.O.W.s. We were to tread carefully as a new virus is supposedly behind the B.O.W.s in the academy. Chris and I had just gotten back from a clean up mission from another B.O.W. attack in a small town near Kijuju. BSAA agents Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone needed help cleaning out a mess that was left over from the Tricel/Umbrella incident back in 2009 so they figured Chris would be willing to help. We were hoping to catch a break when we got the call, but as always duty calls.

I looked over at the captain seeing him stare out at the mysterious forest below. Wondering what he's thinking about I look back out my window, holding my gun tighter to my chest. I can only think of the day that we first met. The day that changed my life and my future.

"I won't let you down captain," I thought to myself as we continued our flight to the remote Marhawa Academy.

"You nervous," I heard Merah whisper in my ear.

Looking at her I just gave her a blank stare trying to stay as level headed as possible. "I'm fine Merah, I've had two years of training and plenty of field action. Even if I haven't had that much experience against a B.O.W." I wasn't nervous about the mission. Anxious was the word for it. This is my first big mission with the man who first got me to join the BSAA, my role model. Chris Redfield. "So I'll be fine, how about you?"

"Meh I've had plenty of B.O.W. experience so I'll be perfectly fine, plus we have our fearless captain here." She winked at me sitting back down in her seat whistling a peppy tune to herself.

Chris just smiled at her in amusement and continued to look on in silence. That smile, I can't figure out why but seeing him smile just makes me feel strange. "Don't forget Merah, this is a team effort. I can't do this without you guys." The captain sounded so sure of the two of us.

"Yeah, yeah, but it still doesn't hurt to have you on the winning team sir," she continued to playfully jibe. "Plus who else is gonna show the rookie, yet again, how Chris Redfield always finishes the mission in style."

The captain just shook his head chuckling at her enthusiasm."Don't worry Merah I can vouch for Piers. He's a good aim and a great man."

I couldn't help but feel so proud after hearing those words. It meant the world to me to hear that from the captain. "Captain?"

"Yeah Piers?" Chris looked back to me with that same smile and I continued to have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I have never felt this way before and I hope it doesn't affect my performance in the field today.

"So why a random school in the middle of Asia. What do terrorists gain from assaulting it with B.O.W.s, sir."

"I'm not sure, but that's what we're going to find out when we get there. Terrorists have a sick sense of motivation for the things they do, you've seen it first hand." His smile left his face, lost in thought about something terrible.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories about the Kijuju incident."

"It's fine Piers. In the end we did good and that's all that matters."

Piers just sat feeling terrible. He knew from stories that the captain has been dealing with these kinds of threats since it all started back at the Arklay incident and Racoon City. Shoot even his own sister is involved now. I've only met Claire once or twice but she is pretty amazing just like her older can't be an easy thing for him after all this time though, either of them. All I know and what my family has been through couldn't even compare to the unspeakable horrors he has been fighting for years. So to help him stop others from having to experience these horrors I joined the fight to end it.

"Captain, all I want you to know is I won't let you down."

The captains smirk came back and he chuckled a little. "Don't want to let me down, then make sure to land every shot like you always do."

"I'm not called the best sniper in the BSAA for nothing sir," I said puffing my chest a little with pride. After that all I could do was smile back at him. What is happening to me?

"Such serious men, I love it." Merah chimed in looking as motivated as ever folding her arms behind her head as she leaned back in her seat, her curly pigtails puffing up against her arms.

After that we all just sat and prepared our guns for one last check, mentally preparing ourselves for the operation that was soon to follow. We had no idea what was down there and we weren't even sure if there were any survivors. All we could do was hope for the best and stop this before things got farther out of hand. For the next hour the beat of the blades and our breathing was all that filled the silence as we approached the academy.

The chopper landed a good couple of miles away so we could continue undetected on foot. Captain was the first out the door followed by myself and then Merah. Soon we began our trek to the school as the helicopter took off.

"Lets move," the captain said in as serious a voice as possible as he drew out his Nine-Oh-Nine handgun.

"Yes sir!" Merah followed up with as she pulled out her VZ61 machine gun.

"Captain!" Nodding my head I readied my MP-AF rifle and followed the two of them towards the academy.

We began our hike towards the academy through the thick fog that rolled in between the trees, the scraggly underbrush, and the chill of the late night. Half an hour had passed but it felt like ages as we slowly traveled the wilderness. No one talking added to the slowing of time and dread. All we did was constantly survey our way there. We had no idea what we were going to run into and we couldn't risk giving ourselves away. I kept a bit of distance from the Captain and Merah to get a better look of the area, keeping an eye out for them. Being a sniper I have always had to keep my distance from people. Bonding with people can be especially hard for me, except with the captain. He always made sure that I was always apart of the group and that I knew I wasn't expendable. So I know that keeping them safe was the least I could do. I never miss.

Seeing a building in the distance we all took cover. I pulled my rifles scope up to my eye to survey the area. Nothing. Nothing but stillness and silence. Looking over at Chris I signaled it was clear.

Chris gathered us over to quickly go over the plan. Our first step was to find Doug Wright and make sure that we located any other survivors as soon as possible. Wiping out B.O.W.s only came second to that. Leading on Chris looked at the two of us with respect and concern. "Watch each others backs. We're all getting out of this alive, got that."

We both just nodded at him.

"Good. Then let's get a move on."

"Right." Both Merah and I nodded to him at the same time as we quickly followed behind our fearless leader.

The sun began to rise over the tree tops causing the fog to shine with a hue of orange and crystalline lights. It was a shame that a sunrise like this had to come on a day that is soon to be filled with blood and dread. With precision and speed we approached the academy guns ready for the worst, and hearts hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood of Marhawa

**I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to post this next chapter. In my** **personal life I have been going through a lot and have had no motivation to work on this.** **Hopefully this was worth the wait for all of you. Also I know the last chapter was a little** **short but I promise to try and write the other chapters a bit longer. Again I do not own** **anything resident evil.**

* * *

Pushing open the door as quietly as possible the captain slid in followed by Merah and myself. We had entered a massive lobby area which echoed with emptiness. Many hallways and doors led into this room and possibly held many dead. Furniture was smashed and knocked around from the panic of the students and attack of the B.O.W.s. Blood stains soaked into the tiles of the floor, the torn apart and disembodied remains of the staff and faculty littered the entire central area. The stench of decay filled the air causing a disgusting taste to form in the back of my mouth. Merah gasped and covered her mouth with a handkerchief that was in her pocket. So much carnage. I had trouble looking at it, but I couldn't turn away from them. The complete look of terror that was on the faces of the dead burned themselves into my mind.

"Focus you two. Remember why we're here," was all the captain said, but I could feel the anger in his voice.

He was right. We came here to find any survivors. The only thing is how could anyone have survived this carnage. But then again there were survivors in Raccoon city so there could be survivors here.

"Which way captain?"

"We'll head to the labs first to see if Doctor Wright is held up in there. If not then we will just have to search this place from top to bottom for anyone." The captain began to walk forward while avoiding to step on the dead.

"You coming Merah?" That's all I could manage seeing the look of pure hate on her face. Her entire body had tensed up since we all laid eyes on the pile of the dead.

She just walked past me muttering quietly under her breath," It's Raccoon all over again."

All of a sudden I heard the shuffling of feet in the distance. A lot of feet. Looking over my shoulder near one of the hallways by the entrance I saw them. A mass of slow moving people covered in blood were approaching us. Some of them had seemed to be covered in severe wounds. If it wasn't for one or two of them missing a jaw and the mass of them making a guttural moaning you could have mistaken them for injured survivors.

"Captain we have trouble." I said loudly to get his attention. Raising my gun up I was ready to fire.

Chris walked up next to me with his handgun ready and Merah watching our backs as more undead students began shuffling down the hall we were heading towards. Putting the first one in my sites, she was about 5 feet tall with dark raven black hair, her makeup running down her face mixing with blood. A large gash stretched across the side of her face. Where her eyes are now sit two pure white eyes filled with hunger. I pulled my trigger and in the seconds to follow her the bullet flashed through her forehead and out the back striking another zombie in the shoulder. In that split second a shot out three more bullets destroying the heads of three more zombies. The captain followed up with shooting a few front ones in the knees to slow down the majority of the crowd. You could hear the crunching of their broken knee caps as they still moved as fast as they could to get us. Behind us I could hear Merah's machine gun going off as she mowed down half a dozen zombies on her end.

"Merah try to conserve ammo." Chris said looking back at her. "We can't afford to run out here."

"Yes sir," she said gritting her teeth as she shot down three more.

That's when I heard them. The slight grinding of something sharp on stone. Looking up I saw the disgusting humanoid creatures that lingered up above. They resembled short people with three elongated claws on each hand and foot. Their faces small and disfigured with what looks like their faces peeled back, but they had no eyes.

"Captain, Lickers." I shouted as I shot at one of them. With lightning speed the bastard had jumped to one of the support pillars in the room, flickering its tongue at us.

The other three began jumping around as well. All we could do was back up into the hall that Merah was covering to try and avoid being surrounded by the lickers. As we continued down the hall the mass of zombies began shoving themselves into the entrance while the lickers clung to the ceiling moving in quickly. Coming to a four was hallway Chris pulled out a grenade. Grabbing the pin he shoved Merah and I into one hallway he jumped the other way dropping the grenade. With a flash of light the bomb went off completely collapsing the hall crushing many of the undead.

"Captain, can you hear me. Come in Captain." I kept shouting into the radio. All I could do was sit there helpless, not knowing what happened to him.

"Glad to hear you guys are okay." The captain was all right as his voice died from the radio. "I guess were going to be taking a detour. Look for survivors and make sure to watch each others backs got it."

"Rodger captain," was all I said as I looked over to Merah and she nodded her head to me.

We began down the hall, checking every door possible to make sure there were no survivors and to put down any of the undead we encountered. It felt so wrong shooting these kids down like they were nothing but monsters. It's disgusting to think that someone thought this was okay. After about thirty minutes or so we managed to make our way to what looked like a cafeteria. Slowly and carefully we made our way across trying not to hit anything that would make noise. Suddenly from underneath a table a zombie lunged up at Merah. Click click was all the noise her gun had made as she fell to the ground. She terror spread across her face as the zombie closed in. With a bang the zombies head burst sending blood, pieces of skull, and brain sailing onto a nearby table. Putting my gun to rest I helped her up. She was shaking fiercely as I let her hand go.

"Merah are you okay? Please say something."

"Th..Thanks Piers, I owe you one." She began to collect herself as she set her gun on the ground. "That's dead weight now. Maybe I should have listened to the captain more closely."

"Here." I pulled my spare pistol out of my holster and handed it to her. "Can't have you walking around here without a gun to watch my ass now can I." I joked at her while smiling as she took the gun and checked it out.

"No we can't." A small smile spread across her lips.

With that we continued on until we left the cafeteria far behind us and continued through the kitchen. Not a single room in this place had a chance of escaping the carnage. An arm lying on a table, blood oozing down the floor drains, dismembered bodies leaning against the walls. As we continued through the kitchen and into the pantry Merah asked if we could sit for a minute to collect herself. As she sat into a folding chair I leaned against the wall next to the door way to keep an eye for any of the undead.

"So Merah, how are you holding up?"

"It's just, it reminds me of Raccoon that's all. A painful reminder of what happened to my parents."

"I'm sorry." I really don't know what to say to people without getting them down. I'm definitely not cut out for this.

"Piers your fine you goof. Don't get so up tight about something you said. You aren't responsible for the memories or whats happening. Okay?" She just looked at me with a half ass'd smile. "Besides thanks for caring okay."

Blushing I turned my head to look out the door again trying to hide my face. "N..No prob Merah."

"So what's it like working with Captain Redfield? I've heard a lot about him, but I've never actually worked with him." She looked at me with curiosity as she crossed her legs.

"Tough, it always seems to be the toughest of jobs when working with the captain. Not gonna lie, but working under him is inspiring and intimidating at the same time. He's awesome to see in action. Strong, fast, and precise; he can handle any B.o.W. or terrorist that comes his way. I mean with just a single partner he put an end to Albert Wesker. Shit he's so strong that he literally moved a boulder in a volcano to help his partner. No one is expendable in the BSAA. He makes sure we know that and he wouldn't ask us to do anything he wasn't willing to do himself." After my last sentence I took a breath and realized that I had been rambling on about the Captain. Now I know my face was really red, but all i could do was rub the back of my head and laugh about it a little.

"Soooooooo when did you start to get the hots for the captain." She said smirking and pointing at me.

"Wha... I don't know what you're talking about." I had to look away from her now. If I look her in the eye she'll know I'm lying for sure.

"I can see the way you look at him. It's fine, you don't have to be afraid of how you feel rookie. Personally I think it's adorable how you are around him." She stood up, hands on her knees, stretching her back. Looking up at me she winked and said, "I can always put in a good word for you with the captain."

"No, no no no no. Don't say a word to him about any of this." With that last word I just paused as a huge pit formed in my stomach, I just spilled the beans.

"Got ya, I knew I was right." She stuck her tongue out at me and was about to say something but she was cut off by the radio.

"Piers, Merah what is your location. Are the two of you alright." It was the captains voice.

Scrambling for the radio to avoid our conversation I picked up and answered. "Sir we are in the pantry near the kitchens. I'm figuring were farther on the western side of the academy. We're both alright sir." I took a deep breath in relief hearing his voice.

"Glad to hear it, I found Doug and his nephew Ricky. I'm sorry Merah, but Doug's gone. Only Ricky made it."

"Damn, thanks captain." She balled her fists and lost her playful demeanor again.

"Listen Merah I need you to hunt down Bindi Bergara. From what Ricky has told me she is the one behind the viral outbreak. Piers continue to search for survivors while you head up here to the labs. Ricky and I are gonna check a lead left by the headmistress about a possible way out of here."

"The bitch is as good as caught captain."

"Also you two be careful. That's an order."

"Got it captain." I looked up at Merah and she flashed me a wave before running out the door leaving me alone.

Following out the door I looked around and saw she was gone. Raising my gun to my shoulder I continued my trek to the labs. The only company I have being the dead and an occasional zombie. Where are all the zombies. For all the students that went here there aren't that many zombies around. Step after step I was prepared for a throng of them to rush me around every corner. But nothing, absolutely nothing and that's what scared me. If they aren't here then that means that Merah or the captain could be running into them any moment.

With a sudden tug my leg was above me as I fell to the ground. Hitting the ground hard I gasped for air aiming my gun trying to figure out what happened. Still dazed I looked down to see a long pink tongue covered in small blades wrapped around my boot. At the end of the hall two lickers approached from the ceiling while a third remained on the ground, the culprit behind tripping me. Bullet after bullet the creatures jumped from wall to wall as I attempted to kill them. After a few more shots one of my bullets connected, tearing into the front leg of the closest one causing it to fall to the ground. Blood spurting from its wound as it attempted to get itself situated. Meanwhile the other one continued its approach towards me. With a sudden lunge it flew towards me with its front claws pointed forward like a spear. Quickly as I could, using my free leg, I kicked the creatures side sending it into the wall. Aiming my gun I shot it in the head three times until its brains where in chunks. Turning my attention to the wounded one I shot it in the head just as it got itself up. Pointing my gun at the final one I pulled the trigger and nothing.

"Shit." My clip was empty.

No time to grab another clip the last creature began its advance. Slipping my knife free from my vest I aimed and threw it. The creature left the ground to leap only to meet face first with my knife. I could hear it slice through the creatures head like butter. Going limp the licker fell not even a foot from me where it began to bleed all over. Sitting up I unwrapped my foot, pulling out a new clip for my gun. With a tug I relieved the face of the licker of my knife.

"I got lucky." I whispered to myself, panting heavily.

Looking to my right I noticed that there were windows looking out into a large park. Must be a place a lot of the students went between classes. What caught my attention was in a garage across the park. In a garage sat a jeep, military grade. Finding the nearest door I made my way towards the garage hoping the jeep still worked.

"Damn if this thing works, then this has to really be my lucky day."


End file.
